Lightwing
by Hades vampyrum spectrum
Summary: Intro: The owls are tyrant birds at war with the Silverwings. The battle begins!


CHAPTER** 1: SILVERWINGS TO BATTLE!**

Shade awakens from Hibernaculum, next to his son Griffin, who had just awoken, and his wife Marina, a brightwing bat. Shade caught 14 bugs afterwards."Good morning"Marina said to him giving him a friendly kiss. Shade had been worrying about his arch nemesis Goth."You are my new second in command amigo", Goth said to Hades. Goth was king of all cannibal bats. "Dad,I got news from Slash that Shade Cassiel Silverwing is being attacked by owls, along with his pesky son Griffin", Goth's son Darkness said. "I want Shade all to MYSELF!" Goth said in anger. "Gothicus", Goth's wife Phoenix said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Goth yelled at Phoenix. "Shade's love Marina is nearby", Phoenix said, showing her obsidian teeth.

**CHAPTER 1 {PART 2}:**

"What!?"Goth said in surprise."True it is, "Phoenix said. "Goth beast vampyrum", said an owl from the skies, it was King Boreal.

Owls,here,now.

"Vampyrum spectrum,we come in peace,we are like each other, as we both are prehistoric."

"We are descendants of dinosaurs." "Impossible,right?"Slash said.

"SILENCE!"Hades said.

"Be quiet or I'll send you two to the underworld!"

"Awkward."Destroyer said,chewing a Greenwing,spitting out bones and flesh,disgusting Goth out.

"My king, I have found a way to bring back Prince Throbb,your brother in law.

"Yes,you did well Lights- Out."Goth said in a deep voice.

**CHAPTER 2: FRIEND IN NEED, FRIEND INDEED.**

Marina and another mother, Breeze, were both talking about their husbands while Shade and Todd(Breeze's Husband)were talking about Goth and how he might have got a new second in command."owls!" Mercury,the messenger said."Now,in the middle of winter."Bathsheba,a pain in the side elder said."There is a possibility."Jet,a male elder said."ATTACK!"said Brutus ,His grandson did not want to fight."Hide!"Shade said to Griffin. He hid in a cave,Orestes came to him, at first Griffin was scared,but soon,he realized he was a friend. they flew far away from the fight,Orestes got caught in a human net,Griffin found his friend Luna soon afterwards."H...hi L...Luna."Griffin had always had a crush on Luna,which was only obvious to Marina. When the fight was over,Frieda said it was time to go to Hibernaculum 2.O.

Hibernaculum 2.O.

**CHAPTER 3: OPERATION HIBERNACULUM 2.O.**

"This owl is good,I owe him my life."Griffin said to the colony."This might get weird."Todd's son Psy-Fly. The fight was over. Marina's wing was ripped in half. Shade used the berry juice an albino bat Zephyr used to heal his wing on Marina."Will mom be okay?"Griffin asked Shade "Yes."Shade was worried about his mother,but he knew his father was doing his best to keep her safe."Thunderstorm!"Ariel,Shade's mother,second in command of the elders,said."Look out!"Said Ariel as Shade,Marina,Griffin,Luna,and Orestes got blown away from the colony!

**CHAPTER 4:A NEW BATTLE,A NEW HERO!**

Griffin awakens next to Orestes and Luna, he finds out his mother and father are here too,he realizes his whole team is here."Where's the colony?"Shade asked."Well,don't look at me."Marina said."Goth can be nearby."Shade said."True."Griffin said."Let's get back to the colony."Orestes said. Marina used echo-location to search the area in case Goth was around,Goth's partner,was dead,so they didn't have to worry about him again.

**MEANWHILE,AT THE CANNIBAL BAT'S LAIR...**

"You did well Voxzaco,eating a silverwing." said Brutus "Well,I am a spectral bat."Voxzaco said."Careful Voxzaco,you can annoy king Goth."Juggernaut said,chuckling.

**BACK AT THE ISLAND...**

"If we don't get off this island,there is one thing I would like to give you again."Marina said to Shade as she gave him a kiss on the cheek."Hola."came a voice from above,it was Goth.

**CHAPTER 5:SPECTRA,THE BEAST WOLF KING.  
**

Goth had always been Shade's,Marina's and Griffin's main enemy. First , he wanted to eat the whole silverwing colony.

Next,he wanted to destroy the ,he wanted to kill Griffin."Hades,now!"Goth called to his new partner,Hades.

"Senors,Senoritas."Hades was almost the size of Goth,giant,almost wolf size."I wish to bring back the dinosaurs."Goth said."And we will help him."said a wolf"I am Spectra,the beast of beasts!"

"Spectra,attack!"Goth said."Hades you too."Goth said."We will stand and fight."Shade said.

The battle begins!

**CHAPTER 6:THE FINAL BATTLE**

**"**Shade!"said she found Shade,Marina,and Griffin,she gave them all a big hug."We will help Goth."said the cannibal bats and the dinosaur/owl hybrids."This ends now!"Griffin said to the vampyrum and owlasaurus'.Griffin vs Darkness,Shade vs Goth,Ariel vs Slash,Cassiel vs Spectra,Marina vs Phoenix and Hades,Frieda vs Brutus."Fight for life!"Said Griffin."Yea!"Said the colony.

**CHAPTER 7:GAME OVER!**

"The fight comes,silverwings,split up!"Frieda said."We will help too."Said every bat colony."Amigos."Said Throbb."We went back to the underworld to get Prince Throbb."Hades fight began. Shade and Goth fought in the and Darkness fought in the ,Phoenix and Hades fought at the and Brutus fought in the cave of the and Slash fought at the human electrical power source and Spectra fought at the human 's and Goth's battle was was overpowered by Goth,but he managed to throw Goth into a lightning bolt,blasting him into a building where he Shade got back to the colonys they celebrated over their victory."Silverwings rule!Griffin said.

MAIN CHARACTERS:

SHADE:A TRUE HERO,SAVIOR OF THE SILVERWINGS.

MARINA:SHADE'S MATE,SHE IS ALSO A HERO.

GRIFFIN:SHADE'S SON,DARKNESS' ARCH FOE.

LUNA:GRIFFIN'S BEST FRIEND,GRIFFIN HAS A CRUSH ON HER BUT WOULD NEVER ADMIT IT.

GOTH:EVIL'S SON,HE IS THE KING OF THE CANNIBAL BATS.

HADES:GOTH'S NEW RIGHT HAND BAT,A DEADLY ONE INDEED.

ORESTES:A GOOD OWL,HELPING GRIFFIN OUT.

FRIEDA:LEAD ELDER OF THE SILVERWINGS.


End file.
